The Good, The Bad and The Glitchy
by The-Minion-9
Summary: What happens when the characters of Wreck-it Ralph and Phineas and Ferb star in a western epic? Well, this is the result... When Felix becomes Sheriff, he has to save the town of Niceville from the deadly bandit Doof 'Pinhead' with the help of a young inventor, a glitch and a 9 foot tall gunslinger but someone important will betray the Sheriff... (Rated K at the moment)
1. Prologue – Showdown at Dust

******Here's a new story I came up with while writing The Floating Isles of InfINity! I've always wanted to write a Western and I think that this will become great from this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prologue – Showdown at Dust**

Everything was silent in the typical barren but large western town. It's buildings made out of wood stood still like the trees that stood before them. No-one was outside as the residents have lock themselves into their homes and work places but one person walked out into the centre of the town. The small male was wearing a black long gallon hat with typical white and blue western clothing. His hair was green and he had a long but square nose. His eyes were like the grass on a hillside and in his left hand, he held a revolver. "It's noon, Doof! Show yourself" the young male shouts loudly.

Along one of the buildings (which was a western bar), a tall man walked out into the middle of the town. He was wearing a flat hat and a bandanna over his mouth with his typical black western bandit clothing. His hair was brown and his nose was long and pointy. In his right hand, he held a black colt peace maker and his grin was so powerful, a elderly woman died every time he grinned.

"Your time is up, Pinhead!" The young man shouts to the obvious looking bandit. "Who you callin' Pin-Head?..." the young-ish bandit asked slowly then he paused to spit into a barrel. He continues "Sheriff Ferb. It's a nice day to die, ya' know." "Shut ya trap, Doof" the young male shuts back to the bandit. The town hall had a huge clock with it's handles at size of person. As soon as the two began to speak, the clock hit noon'.

Boom. It went. Boom. It repeated as Ferb and Doof stood their ground. The residents of the town watched from their windows as the action began to unfold. Ferb and Doof held their guns as the clock continued to make it's booming sound. As the clock finished booming with the twelfth loud sound, Doof quickly grabbed his black colt peace maker and the young Sheriff tried to grab his revolver but he was too late. The only sound that went though the town at 12:01 was the peace maker firing. Doof's bullet went though Ferb's chest as he fell to the ground bleeding. Doof moved his gun to his face as he blew off the dust.

As he gained everyone's attention, Doof turned around 360 degrees then he spoke to all the residents as they came out of their buildings "That's right folks. That's what happens to your beloved Sheriff..." He stop as he saw a young male try to get Ferb's revolver then he shot once again but his shot just missed the young male's hand. "...In just under a year, I will return with my party to take this town's gold supply and if you have another Sheriff by that time, no one and I mean NO ONE!...will be safe" Doof warns as he leaves the scene with the sand in the wind covering his tracks.

Meanwhile, the young male says to Ferb "You'll be fine, brother. You'll be fine..." to reassure his doomed fate. The young male wears a chequered shirt underneath his cream jacket with blue jeans. He has red hair with a triangle shaped head. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue. Sheriff Ferb uses the last of his strength to take off his badge that says "Town Sheriff" and gives it to the young male. "Find someone who has the purest heart to finish what I started, brother." Ferb slowly and quietly says before he dies peacefully. The young male stood up from his brother's body and says "I will brother. I will..." as the mayor arrives to investigate the recent events. "There goes our last great Sheriff..."a old, small and partly bold man says. The young man puts his left hand on him and says "No, Mister Mayor. No it isn't. I think I know someone who is up to the task..." "Who?" Asks the old small man as the young man raises his head then smiled. "Him?" asks the mayor before he head to present day...

* * *

**So. Shocking Opener! Sheriff Ferb has been kill by Bandit Doof and he'll return in a year. WHO WILL SAVE THE TOWN?! Find out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Things are 'bout to get Heavy

**So. This is the latest chapter (that I have wrote at the moment. I plan to do more!) and Did you guys think that was the end? It was for Ferb. Now, we now go into the western town once more but in a later period of time...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – ****Things are 'bout to get Heavy!**

Six months after the death of Sheriff Ferb, The town of Niceville has now got a new Sheriff. A small but young man with blue eyes and brown hair begins to walk around the town of Niceville. He wears a blue Stetson with typical wild west sheriff clothing now with Sheriff Ferb's old badge. "To top of the morin', Felix." The bartender shouts from inside his work establishment. "Morin' to you too, Lawrence." the young man replies as he continues his daily stroll for danger. Once concluding that there's no danger to the town in the early morning, Felix enters Lawrence's bar.

The bar is full today. The most it had in while as Felix walks up to the stool near the bartender. "What is it today, Sheriff?" He asks Felix who replies "A shot of whisky please." "You know you can't take it well, Felix..." The bartender warn Felix who frowns at the true fact then he replies in a joyful mood "Fine. Give me your special of the day please, Lawrence." "Coming right up..." he answers as he begins to make the drink. "How's ya day, Felix?" a deep but familiar voice asks then Felix turns around to see a 9 foot tall man with red hair and brown eyes. "Ralph!" Felix shouts happily as the nine foot tall man sits next to Felix. He wears typical red coloured western clothing with a gold belt. "How are ya', Ralph today bud?" Felix asks then Ralph shouts to the bartender to get him a shot of Gin then he answers Felix's question "Well, tired. I've had a hard time trying to get the bulls all together in their pens last night. How was last night for you?" Felix then answers "I was up all night thinking about what that Bandit, Doof said months ago. He's meant to back soon and I started to panic. Cally calmed me down in the end." "Here you go you two. One special and One shot of Gin." Lawrence says as he brings the drinks to the two then Ralph tries pay for both the drinks the Lawrence reassures the two "No. No. No. These are on the house!" "Tar, Lawrence!" Both Ralph and Felix shout before Lawrence goes to serve more people.

The doors then slam open as the young man (_from earlier_) arrives at the bar with something strange; A gramophone with some glass at the top. Inside the glass, there was a sting of wire stuck on with some glue. He sits down at a table Felix and Ralph get up from their stools to sit next to the young man (who is alone on his four seater table). "Morin' Phineas." Ralph says in a joyful mood then the young man replies "Good day, chap and Good day to you too, Felix! Come, sit down here!" Felix and Ralph pull up two chairs and sit down as Phineas begins to explain. "Here's my new invention! Light without the use of the flame." Phineas explains as he begins to turn the handle on the gramophone. It begins to light up however the glass breaks as the three hide under the table. They get up from under the table and Phineas says "Yeah. That still needs a bit of work."

As the three try to fix Phineas' invention, a young girl with black hair, a green hoodie and mismatched stockings walks into the bar and asks the bartender "Give me a shot". "Sorry, mam; You're too young to have one of those." Lawrence replies then the young girl begins to mumble to herself and walk away until she sees Ralph, Felix and Phineas. She walks up to them and says "Morin' laddies!" "Morin' Vanellope!" Ralph says happily as he gives her a hug. Vanellope then asks Felix "Hey! Who's this guy?" as she points to Phineas. "Phineas Flynn, madam. Step-brother to the recently dead Sheriff Ferb and budding inventor!" Phineas replies then the bartender asks him "Are ya' a little young to be an inventor?" "Yes. Yes I am." Phineas answers then Felix asks "I think we need to head back to your house, Phineas if we don't mind?" "Sure! Of course..." Phineas answers as the four head back to Phineas' house. They try to walk out but before they do, the see Doof and one of his henchmen outside. The four hide behind the walls of the bar and Felix then whispers "He's half a year early. We'll wait till he goes..." Doof looks round then the duo walk away from the bar. "Phew..." Felix says as he wipes his sweat of his face as the four exit the bar.

* * *

**So, now we have Doof returning once again but EARLIER than expected! Can Felix, Ralph, Vanellope and Phineas tell Mayor Candy that Doof has returned? WILL FELIX HAVE THE SAME FATE AS FERB?! Find out next week! :D**

**Also, noticed the Back To The Future reference for the chapter name? That's just the tip of the iceberg of the references that this story will have in it. :P**


End file.
